Vermont Cancer Center activities are unique because they focus on the needs of rural cancer patients and scientists operating away from urban centers. The overall objective of thir planning project has been to develop a cancer center capable of coordinating and integrating clinical and basic science interests within the Vermont region with the ultimate goal of providing the highest quality diagnostic, therapeutic, and rehabilitative care to cancer patients. Through standing committees, working groups, the VRCC Council, and its network of cancer coordinators programs are being developed and implemented in both the clinical and basic science areas.